


Всё равно живой

by Yotsuyu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu/pseuds/Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Битве Пяти воинств Торин погиб, а Фили и Кили выжили. Дис с сыновьями отправляется навестить гробницу. Но кроме богатств Торин оставил после себя воспоминания, и не только родичам, но и многим другим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё равно живой

**Author's Note:**

> Торин упоминается, остальные персонажи появляются мельком.
> 
> Возможна идеализация образа Торина.

Дис не находила себе места от беспокойства. А всё потому, что из Эребора в _е_ сти приходили с большим опозданием и вдобавок противоречили одна другой. То говорили, что дракон всех съел, то – что сжёг. Потом пошли слухи о великой битве, в которой кто только ни принимал участие. Наконец выяснилось, что Смауга выманили из Горы и убили. Что под Эребором и правда бились разные народы, как с орками, так и за богатства Седьмого гномьего царства.

Но Дис золото волновало меньше всего: она со страхом выслушивала известия об Отряде Торина Дубощита, а в особенности – о сыновьях и брате. О них тоже было полно самых разных новостей, одна другой невероятнее или хуже. В конце концов, Дис перестала всерьёз воспринимать их, вместо этого прислушавшись к своей интуиции. И тут уж встревожилась не на шутку: из глубины подсознания поднималась глухая боль, что никак нельзя было считать хорошим предзнаменованием. Неужели… Не дай Махал с ними что-то случилось! Она не переживёт их потерю! Дис прижала руки к ноющему сердцу и часто заморгала воспалёнными веками.

Она уже совсем было решилась на трудное путешествие в Эребор, когда пришло послание от Даина. Надеясь, что хоть родич прольёт свет на события в Одинокой горе, Дис поспешила навстречу послам. Те были подавлены и ужасно молчаливы. Они поклонились ей, передали письмо и отступили назад. Она хотела задать им несколько вопросов по поводу сражения, но они попятились к двери, после чего буквально вылетели из залы. Дис проводила их изумлённым взглядом, пожала плечами и уже собралась вернуться в свои покои. Но тут дверь снова хлопнула. Подумав, что это послы передумали уходить, женщина обернулась. Но нет, это были не они. И только вглядевшись в полумрак у входа, она узнала в пришедших любимых сыновей.

Письмо Даина было мгновенно забыто, последовала трогательная семейная встреча. Вдоволь пообнимав дорогих чад, ощупав их на предмет ран, погладив буйные головы и поцеловав в колючие щёки, Дис отступила назад, чтобы осмотреть их с головы до ног. От глаз матери ничего не могло укрыться, ни одна деталь. Парни за год сильно вымахали, возмужали, помрачнели, утомились. Но по-прежнему не отходят друг от друга, по-прежнему в поисках поддержки или молчаливого ответа оглядываются один на другого.

Братья тщательно старались что-то скрыть и улыбались ей как ни в чём не бывало. Но кому как не Дис было знать их искренние улыбки, на которые ей хотелось ответить тем же. Поэтому попытки Фили и Кили изобразить радость насторожили её. Сердце мучительно сжалось, когда она не заметила в глазах сыновей лукавого блеска. Словно что-то… что-то…

-Что-то случилось? – спросила она, снова подходя к ним и сжимая пальцами их ладони. Руки парней дрогнули – конечно, не от её прикосновений, а от вопроса. Она сильнее стиснула пальцы и заглянула в лицо сначала старшему, потом младшему сыну. Их потухший взгляд говорил сам за себя. «Да, случилось. Непоправимое…» Догадку, пока что лишь зревшую на краю сознания, Дис не желала допускать в свои мысли. И, словно защищаясь от неё, попыталась переменить тему:

-Почему вы вернулись сюда? Послали бы весточку, и я бы приехала в Эребор… - при последнем слове братья вздрогнули сильнее и наклонили головы, чтобы спрятать глаза. – Я тоже хочу увидеть свой дом… - уже тише произнесла Дис, коснулась их подбородков, заставляя таким образом смотреть на себя. – Тоже хотела… - Она забыла, о чём говорила. Потому что невыносимая боль в двух парах голубых омутов окончательно убедила её в реальности страшной догадки.

-Мам… Дядя погиб… - с хрипом выговорил Фили. Страшные слова повисли в воздухе острыми копьями. И секунду спустя вонзились в сердце Дис. Ошеломлённая новостью, она ещё не успела осознать весь её ужас, и машинально спросила:

-Как он умер?

-Как король, - почти хором ответили братья и еле успели обхватить обмякшую мать с обеих сторон. Они сделали это так слаженно, будто заранее договорились. Но Дис сейчас мало что замечала вокруг от навалившегося горя. Бред, что гномам, особенно родовитым, не положено плакать. Ещё как можно, тем более от такой трагической потери.

Сейчас было намного тяжелее, чем после смерти мужа. Гибель любимого старшего брата будет – женщина это знала – ещё долго выматывать ей душу. Дис спрятала лицо на груди одного сына, держась, словно утопающая, за плечо второго, и глухо застонала. Фили и Кили склонились над ней, прижимаясь лбами к её макушке и неумело гладя дрожащими ладонями. Облако общего страдания повисло над тремя гномами. Братья, уже казалось бы пережившие самую сильную боль потери раньше, снова ощутили её в полной мере, слыша горькие рыдания матери. Вскоре ноги Дис подкосились, и сыновья мягко подхватили её и донесли до кровати в покоях.

Пока один из парней поспешно стягивал шубу, второй не отходил от матери. Потом они поменялись. Фили принёс воды и сел рядом. Но Дис отказалась пить. Она гладила лохматые головы, тёмную и светлую, судорожно вздыхала и смаргивала. Полившиеся наконец слёзы принесли некоторое облегчение. Сдавливающая горло удавка ослабла, и мать смогла прошептать:

-Где он теперь?

-В скале Первого Чертога, - ответил Фили, радуясь, что она заговорила. Речь шла об одной из самых глубоких и богатых пещер, которая в давние времена служила Залой государя. Братья до прихода в Эребор знали о ней от Торина, а перед его похоронами об этом чертоге подробнее рассказал Балин.

-Он сказал, что дядя всегда будет присматривать за Эребором, чтобы ничего не случилось с его гномами и сокровищами. Что он будет охранять царство от бед, а королей – от золотой лихорадки, - окрепшим голосом сообщил Фили.

-Даин и правда ею не болен, - заметил Кили, кладя голову под руку матери, чтобы она продолжила гладить.

-Вот как… Брату не привыкать присматривать, - слабо улыбнулась Дис сквозь слёзы. Сыновья сделали то же: а ведь правда, за гномами что Синих Гор, что Эребора нужен глаз да глаз!

-Так что покой ему только снится, - хмыкнул Кили, но тут же осёкся – уж слишком буквально прозвучала эта фраза по отношению к Торину. Дис, успокаивая, прижала ладонь к его затылку, а другой рукой притянула ближе старшего сына.

-Кстати о Даине, - вдруг вспомнила она. – Письмо!

Хотела подняться, чтобы сходить за ним, но парни удержали её.

-Не читай, - попросил Фили, заглядывая ей в глаза. Кили молча кивнул.

Дис, поняв, что из письма ничего нового не узнает, осталась сидеть и начала перебирать волосы сыновей. Устроилась поудобнее и дотянулась до гребешка. Братья обрадованно подняли головы и принялись раздирать свои встрёпанные косички.

Возня с волосами младшего, а потом и старшего действовала на всех троих умиротворяюще. Тем более что сам Торин любил это занятие, и им было что вспомнить хорошего, чтобы смягчить боль утраты.

-Помнишь, мам? Кили тогда вернулся с такими колтунами, что мы с тобой даже притронуться к ним боялись! Пришлось нам держать его, чтобы дядя смог их распутать и расчесать! – со смехом рассказывал Фили.

-Это ещё что! Когда тебя, Кили, ещё не было, - начала Дис, - ваш отец захотел постричь Фили. А ему перед этим Торин заплёл первые косички. Так вот Фили так вертелся, что ваш папа нечаянно отстриг одну. Крику было! Пришлось волосы ровнять, и в итоге они стали короткими-короткими. И отрастали долго. Так что брату пришлось учиться плести и короткие косы – иначе Фили было не утешить (хоть на голове и топорщилось невесть что). Помню, он приносил тебя спящего в комнату, а ты держал его за волосы и не хотел выпускать. Ему приходилось садиться рядом и дожидаться освобождения. Так же позже выходило и с Кили, но он никогда не жаловался. Наоборот даже, уходил с явной неохотой… - Женщина вздохнула и закрепила последнюю косичку Фили. Он устроился около кровати рядом с братом.

-Мы будем достойны его, - твёрдо произнёс он. – После гибели папы он заменил его нам. Особенно Кили.

-Мы его не подведём, - кивнул тот, неосознанно прижав кулак к груди. – Он всему нас научил. И защищал до самого конца… - Кили сглотнул и поспешно спрятал влажные глаза за чёлкой.

-Конечно. – Дис обняла их. – Вы его гордость, вы были для него всем, заменили ему детей, - уже шёпотом договорила она. И слёзы снова покатились по её щекам. О чём она жалела, так это о том, что не увидела его перед смертью, не обняла крепко-крепко, не попрощалась. Единственное, что утешало: подле неё всегда будут его подобия. Всё-таки Фили и Кили его копии. Он их воспитал, и они переняли и его манеру речи, и стать, и жесты. Не перепутать бы теперь!

Дис взяла себя в руки. Сколько раз она провожала брата на битву или в опасные походы. И ждала, никогда не уставала ждать. И просила Махала за него. И Торин возвращался. Но теперь его нет. Зато он жив в её сердце, в её сыновьях и там, в Эреборе…

-Почему вы вернулись сюда? – вдруг вспомнила она так и оставшийся без ответа вопрос.

Прикорнувший Кили не проснулся, так что отвечать пришлось Фили:

-Теперь Даин – король под Горой.

-Ну и что? – удивилась Дис. – Он же ваш родич. Неужели он вас выставил?!

-Да нет, нет! – поспешил успокоить её старший сын. – Он предложил нам остаться там и жить на правах его племянников. Но, мам…

-Что такое, дорог _о_ й? – негромко произнесла она, потому что Фили замялся. В безуспешных поисках поддержки глянул на спящего брата и вздохнул:

-Хоть дядя и вёл нас в Эребор, хоть Гора и возвращена гномам…

-Но?

-Но наш дом здесь, - наконец добрался до сути Фили. – Мы так решили, когда попрощались с _ним_. Оставаться там – значит постоянно вспоминать о _его_ смерти. Здесь, в Синих горах, есть только светлые воспоминания. Да, он погиб как государь… Но там он _погиб_. А здесь он жив, здесь он по-прежнему будет приглядывать за нами. И ещё – здесь ты. Мы вернулись сюда – домой, к маме и к дяде… Ведь так? – Он с такой тоской и надеждой посмотрел ей в глаза, что у неё снова перехватило горло. Дис смогла только кивнуть. Потом наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб.

-Сегодня останетесь со мной, - решила она. – А там уже смотр _и_ те. Ваши комнаты в полном порядке.

Фили радостно кивнул на разрешение побыть с ней рядом и положил голову на сложенные руки. Уже засыпая, он услышал мамино:

-Но в Эреборе я должна побывать. Хотя бы недолго…

* * *

Через месяц Дис отправилась в путь. И, естественно, сыновья не отпустили её одну. Кроме них в Седьмое королевство собрались и другие гномы Синих гор.

На том месте, где их путь объединился с той дорогой, по которой прошёл когда-то Отряд Дубощита, Фили и Кили стали рассказывать матери о событиях, связанных с той или иной поляной, равниной, скалой. На некоторых отрезках тракта братья подолгу отмалчивались, и лишь позже объясняли, что именно там Торин принимал решения или разъяснял тактику предстоящего боя.

Иногда из-за величины каравана путь приходилось менять. Так, например, дом Беорна и Лихолесье гномы на этот раз обогнули с севера. Поэтому рассказам о приключениях в тех местах братья уделили особое внимание.

Выйдя к Долгому озеру, они не отправились напрямки к Эребору, а сделали небольшой крюк, чтобы завернуть в Эсгарот. По пути туда Дис всё смотрела и не могла насмотреться на Одинокую гору, постепенно выраставшую из тумана. А сыновья смотрели на мать, потому что её взгляд напоминал им дядин тогда, почти год назад: та же ностальгия, та же радость в смеси с грустью. Потом женщина призналась, что изредка видела в очертаниях Горы силуэт Торина. Но они, сколько ни всматривались, ни напрягали глаза, так и не увидели его. В конце концов, все трое решили, что так он приветствует сестру и показывает, что он здесь.

Потом они вошли в Озёрный город. И если Дис не узнала в нём посёлок, что стоял здесь в те давние годы, то братья не узнали в нём ставший полгода назад оживлённым город. Теперь это был Центр северной торговли. При виде разрастающихся улиц Фили с Кили почувствовали, как сжалось сердце, и поведали матери, что именно такую судьбу предсказывал Озёрному городу Торин.

Приехавшим были оказаны почести. Группа гномов осталась в городе, чтобы присмотреться к постройкам и, возможно, поучаствовать в торгах. Но Дис с сыновьями двинулись дальше, желая как можно быстрее попасть в Эребор.

На бывшей Пустоши Смауга вовсю кипела работа: на месте руин возводили заново город Дейл. На этот раз путь гномов лежал через него, поскольку они направлялись к вратам Королевства. Однако Фили с Кили и тут рассказали матери о пророчестве и том самом потайном ходе в Гору. На окраине Дейла их встретили люди во главе с Правителем города Бардом. Тот сразу узнал племянников Торина и пригласил их с Дис отдохнуть и отобедать. Беседа велась в основном о давнем облике Дейла, о котором женщина подробно рассказала, и о новых постройках. Но когда человек спросил их о причине приезда, трое гномов примолкли. А Лучник, всё поняв, завёл речь о Дубощите. Оказывается, он очень хорошо помнил те события, помнил Отряд гномов с хоббитом, помнил короля под Горой, так и не взошедшего на трон. Разговор длился до поздней ночи. На следующее же утро Дис с сыновьями попрощались с Бардом, а он дал им в провожатые нескольких людей из своих приближённых.

Из врат Эребора встречать их выехал сам Даин со свитой. Поприветствовал и повёл внутрь Горы. Дис осматривалась, отмечая множество изменений либо знакомые детали. Фили и Кили тоже вертели головами: ведь в тот раз им было явно не до разглядывания каменных чертогов. К тому же многое было заново отстроено и украшено уже после их отъезда. Их мать шёпотом рассказывала истории из далёкого прошлого, когда здесь правил Трор, а его трое внуков знали каждую пядь здешних залов и пещер.

Им отвели пышные покои, часть которых когда-то принадлежала самой Дис. От трапезы она с сыновьями отказалась – в первую очередь нужно было навестить могилу Торина.

-Нам не нужно сопровождение, - непререкаемо заявила его сестра, когда два стража последовали за ними.

-Но, госпожа… - неуверенно начал один из них.

-Я знаю эти места с детства.

-Однако много путей перекрыто, а где-то ещё достраивают…

-Я найду дорогу, - всё так же жёстко ответила Дис и, подхватив Фили с Кили под руки, направилась в нижние галереи. Однако старший из братьев вдруг остановился и оглянулся:

-Про перстни дяди так ничего и не слышно?

Стражи переглянулись, один кивнул другому и ответил:

-Нет. Государь велел их сыскать, но ни до, ни после похорон к _о_ льца не нашли.

Фили кивнул и побежал догонять мать с Кили, которые его ждали и слышали весь разговор. Дис нахмурилась.

-Не нравится мне их пропажа, - призналась она позже, ведя сыновей по переходам. Когда вдруг на их пути выросла монолитная скала, женщина не растерялась, что-то нащупала в боковой стене, и там открылся еле заметный проход. Но, несмотря на все эти хитрости, до глубинного Чертога добирались они долго.

Наконец на самых нижних уровнях открылись высоченные своды, часть которых занимали колоссальные узорчатые врата. Перед ними раскинулась широкая каменная площадка, около каждой из створок застыл почётный караул. На пришедших стражи взглянули постольку-поскольку и не шелохнулись. Дис на мгновение застыла перед вратами, прикрыв глаза и что-то беззвучно проговорив. И первой шагнула в Чертог.

Он был почти таким же, каким она его помнила. Если не считать богатых украшений на полу и сводах, эльфийского меча в камне (Оркрист был возвращён Торину) и массивную плиту с барельефом, что закрывала всю стену напротив входа. В самом её центре в раме из каменных листьев была выбита надпись рунами.

Дис неверной походкой пересекла залу, не обращая внимания на драгоценности. Коснулась рукояти меча, которую почти два года назад ещё держал Торин. Остановилась у плиты и провела ладонью по высеченному имени брата.

Камень, вопреки царящей вокруг прохладе, был тёплым. Дис опустилась на колени и прижалась к нему лбом. Она говорила с Торином мысленно. Утешала, корила, ругала, благодарила. Рассказывала о делах в Синих горах, о подданных, которые до сих пор носили по своему королю траур.

Фили и Кили стояли поодаль, боясь нарушить святость этого разговора. Сами они успели попрощаться с дядей, но, конечно, не успели сказать всё, что хотели бы. И они на всю жизнь запомнили его последние наставления. И улыбку. Ту, которую они так любили… Глядя теперь, как мать говорит с ним, они могли только разделять её боль – ведь она не увидела его перед гибелью.

Так Дис просидела, а братья простояли в Чертоге около трёх часов. Пока она наконец обо всём (хотя нет, далеко не обо всём) не поведала брату. Женщина с трудом поднялась на ноги и чуть не упала. Но сыновья успели её подхватить. И сейчас все трое в обнимку стояли перед гробницей Торина II, сына Траина II, Дубощита, Короля под Горой. За этим серым, необычно тёплым камнем лежал их дорогой и любимый родич. Они низко поклонились.

Когда Дис подняла голову, то только сейчас рассмотрела в самом верху барельефа изображение лучащегося Камня Государя.

-А где Аркенстон? – спросила она.

-У него на груди, - сказал Кили и показал, как алмаз лежит под сложенными на груди ладонями Торина.

-Даин сказал, что дядя будет беречь эту Гору, а сила её Сердца поможет в этом.

-Да, - произнесла Дис. – Потому что это _его_ Камень, по праву.

Они ещё помолчали, глядя на плиту.

-Аркенстон у него… А перстней не было… - словно себе прошептала Дис.

-Наверно, покоятся в земле, - предположил Фили. – Либо на поле Битвы, либо на дне Пещер.

-Нет, - покачала мать головой. – Это не те кольца, которые просто так покидают владельца. Нет-нет, они не могут потеряться.

Она сжала руками голову и прошлась по Чертогу к вратам и обратно. Обернулась и вдруг склонилась над постаментом с мечом.

-Что это? – Дис присела и вгляделась в нижний выступ камня. Её сыновья поспешно оказались рядом.

-Грот-Литуи? – озвучил высеченное Кили.

-Пепельная пещера? – перевёл Фили и переглянулся с ним.

-Да. Это пещера перед выходом в караульную. Ту, что на восточном склоне Горы, - вспомнила их мать и пояснила: - Перед рассветом, во время смены караула, скалы и доспехи стражей окрашиваются в единый светло-серый цвет, отсюда и название. Но к чему оно _здесь_?

Братья одновременно пожали плечами.

-А вы там были? Торин водил вас туда? – вроде начиная догадываться, спросила она их.

-Да, один раз. Перед Битвой Пяти Воинств. А что… - но Фили не успел договорить.

-Идёмте туда! – перебила его Дис, быстро поднялась и направилась к выходу из Чертога. На пороге все трое обернулись к гробнице, после чего заторопились наверх. И снова мать безошибочно вывела сыновей к нужному месту.

В караульной находилось четыре гнома, которые удивились их приходу, но ничего не спросили. А Дис прошла в небольшой ход в стене и поманила Фили с Кили за собой. Они оказались в небольшой пещере с низким потолком.

-Мам, так что здесь? – спросил младший из братьев, потому что до этого она не обмолвилась и словом.

-Ищем тайник в нижней части стены, - распорядилась она. Присела и стала выстукивать обтёсанные камни над полом. Сыновья последовали её примеру, правда, пройдя к дальним стенам.

Они чуть не столкнулись лбами, встретившись в углу, как вдруг под рукояткой кинжала Фили камень отозвался звонче, чем раньше. Братья сразу навострили уши. Старший ещё раз уверился в правильности звука и позвал мать. Она утвердительно кивнула и с ожиданием воззрилась на сыновей:

-Он вас _при мне_ учил делать тайники Дарина. И открывать.

Фили с Кили стали судорожно вспоминать давний урок Торина о том, как нужно правильно хранить сокровища. Дис тем временем подошла ко входу в пещеру и выглянула. Но нет, стражникам до них не было никакого дела – своего хватало.

Братья прекратили шушукаться, вскоре раздался звонкий удар металла о камень: это кинжал клюнул плиту. Один раз, другой, третий. Снова шёпот. И наконец шорох и скрежет отодвигаемого камня. А за следом – хоровое «Мам!». Дис шикнула на них и, удостоверившись, что караульным всё равно, вернулась вглубь комнаты.

Кили держал в руках маленький узорчатый ларец без скважины, на простой защёлке. Дождавшись, когда мать присядет рядом, парень отодвинул крючок и осторожно поднял крышку.

-Так и есть, - улыбнулась Дис, потому что в сундучке лежали те самые перстни Торина. Один широкий и гладкий, с выбитой руной. Второй – с насечкой и объёмным ромбом на обручье.

-Доставайте, надевайте, - велела она сыновьям. – Это его подарок, - пояснила она, заметив их заминку.

-Но как? Это же… - пробормотал Кили. Фили тоже не спешил брать кольца в руки. Тогда Дис сама их выудила из ларца, задержала там руку, после чего захлопнула крышку. Поставила сундучок обратно, в углубление в стене и поднялась. Её сыновья быстро закрыли тайник и вышли вслед за ней в коридор.

Уже в покоях Дис протянула гладкое кольцо Кили, а ромбовидное – Фили.

-Он их сам ковал. Металл-то узнаёте?

-Митрил! – воскликнули они, оглядев перстни.

-Надевайте, - повторила мать. – Они будут вас хранить.

Фили надел своё на средний палец, Кили – на большой, потому что на среднем оно пока сидело ненадёжно. Они прижали руки с подарками к груди и мысленно произнесли имя Торина.

-Мам, а та цепочка?.. – сказал вдруг Фили, вопросительно взглянув на Дис.

Она удивлённо подняла брови и вытянула из рукава достаточно массивную цепочку прекрасной работы, тоже митриловую. Крупные звенья перемежались мелкими, по одному краю вилась ажурная лоза.

-Глазастый какой! – с улыбкой воскликнула Дис, поскольку считала, что взяла цепочку незаметно.

-Это ведь её он носил на шее и прятал под одеждой! – заметил Кили. Даже они видели эту цепочку всего пару раз, и то когда Торин спал, а она выбивалась из в _о_ рота.

-И второй глазастый, - рассмеялась мать. – Да, её он тоже сам выковал. – Она вздохнула и на миг прижала серебристые звенья к щеке.

-И тебе подарок, - радостно сказал Фили. Все трое обнялись, вспоминая короля, дядю, брата.

Через месяц они стали собираться в обратный путь. Попрощались с Торином, пообещав, что будут часто навещать его. В Эреборе их застал приехавший к гробнице и к Даину Балин. Радость от встречи была взаимной, мать с сыновьями даже решили задержаться, чтобы выехать вместе со старым другом. Их беседам не было конца. Они засиживались до ночи, вспоминая Торина. Дис услышала рассказ о Походе с точки зрения Балина, его размышления и возможные варианты событий. Потом он предложил проводить их до Мории, где уже вовсю трудились его гномы. Дис согласилась.

На обратном пути они всё же завернули к дому Беорна. Он уже по обыкновению налил Фили с Кили молока, а старшим гномам рассказал о предпоследних часах жизни Торина.

Прогостив в Мории несколько недель, Дис с сыновьями наконец выехали из неё, нагруженные гостинцами. Завидев же издали Синие горы, почувствовали, как стремительно улучшается самочувствие и настроение.

Дома их встретили шумно и радостно, устроили пиршество, без умолку расспрашивая об Эреборе.

Наконец, когда Дис с Фили и Кили остались в покоях одни, они вместе устроились на подушках в общем зале. И, глядя на новый гобелен, закрывавший почти всю стену, улыбнулись и сказали:

-Мы дома.

С расшитого золотом полотна на них смотрел Торин. Ткань всколыхнулась, и им показалось – он улыбается, приветствуя вернувшихся родных.


End file.
